


Taker

by h_itoshi



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some roughness I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the anon kink meme, and I don't remember the prompt exactly, but something about Kitayama never returning blowjobs and Fujigaya getting sick of it. Heh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taker

Fujigaya slams Kitayama against the front door as soon as it's closed behind them, Kitayama's apartment dim and silent around them. It isn't the first time this happens, far from, obvious in the way Kitayama smirks knowingly before Fujigaya's lips crashes against his.

Fujigaya knows he's desperate, but he can't help it, drunk on alcohol and clubbing and Kitayama's hips, and he clutches harder at the fabric of Kitayama's shirt as he pries Kitayama's lips apart with his tongue.

Kitayama is just as eager, and it turns Fujigaya on so much more, groaning into the kiss when Kitayama's hands grab onto his hips and tug him closer.

It's Kitayama's favourite game to rile Fujigaya up, in all kinds of ways, but his absolute favourite is when they're out and Fujigaya's a little drunk and more open to ideas he'd never consider normally. Like sleeping with Kitayama.

Kitayama tears his mouth away, grabbing Fujigaya's hair to pull his head back as he presses lips against Fujigaya's pulse. He knows just what Fujigaya likes by now, and always uses it to get his way.

He gasps as Kitayama bites down on his throat and twists fingers in his hair at the same time, the touches right on the verge of pain and it's so good.

He tries his best to undress Kitayama, but his fingers are a little clumsy and it has him fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, especially when Kitayama starts to suck gently on his skin.

A low moan escapes his throat before he can stop it, and he presses closer to Kitayama, grinding his erection against Kitayama's hipbone.

Kitayama chuckles and rolls his hips just the slightest, just enough to be a fucking tease, which is one of the few things Kitayama's really good at, and the reason Fujigaya's even here.

He doesn't find Kitayama pretty, or generally attractive, but he's sexy, the way he smirks lazily, rolls his hips and has this heated look whenever he puts something in his mouth.

The hand in Fujigaya's hair push a little, down, and Fujigaya knows just what Kitayama wants him to do, what he knows Fujigaya enjoys but would never admit to. But not tonight. He'd decided even before he let Kitayama drag him from the club.

"No." Fujigaya says, trying to keep his voice firm, and Kitayama pulls back from his neck with a wet sound and a raised eyebrow.

"No?" He asks, sounding more interested than confused, eyes dark and lips shiny, and fuck him for being so hot right now.

"No." Fujigaya agrees, pressing Kitayama harder against the door to keep his willpower up. "I think it's your turn."

"Oh?" Kitayama just smirks, eyeing Fujigaya slowly. "Why should I?"

"Because I always do it and you never do it back." Fujigaya growls, unable to take his eyes off Kitayama's full lips, wondering how they'd feel wrapped around his cock.

"And what are you gonna do..." Kitayama starts slowly, the hand in Fujigaya's hair untangling to trail down Fujigaya's spine instead. "... If I refuse?"

The challenge is obvious in his voice, and Fujigaya quickly rises to it, heat in his voice. "I'll make you do it and you'll love it."

The words tumble out before he can think them through, and he realizes how dubious they sound, but Kitayama's eyes darken and he inhales sharply, so Fujigaya figures that this is the game they're going to play.

He uses his grip on Kitayama's shirt that he never managed to unbutton to spin them around, leaning against the door and gets a hand in Kitayama's hair, utilizing his temporary bewilderment by shoving him to his knees.

Kitayama grunts when his knees hit the floor and he has to catch himself against Fujigaya's legs not to fall, and then looks up to glare at Fujigaya. For a second Fujigaya's uncertain if this is okay, but then he twists his fingers in Kitayama's short hair, and Kitayama's eyes fall closed, his lips parting when Fujigaya tugs.

It looks good, inviting, and Fujigaya fumbles with his belt for a moment before realizing he's never going to make it with his left hand.

"You do it." He tugs at Kitayama's hair again to get his attention, as if he didn't already have it, and Kitayama barely sends him a dark look before raising his hands to undo Fujigaya's pants.

Fujigaya's breath hitches when Kitayama undoes his zipper and brushes knuckles against his erection, but then the touch is gone and his pants are pulled down, followed by his underwear.

Kitayama eyes his erection with a calculating look, and Fujigaya's not sober enough to feel embarrassed about it, and then looks up at Fujigaya with a defiant look.

“Go on.” Fujigaya growls, his voice coming out more threatening than he intended. “I'm sure you know what to do.”

“I thought you said you were gonna make me.” Kitayama says, voice low enough to send goosebumps down Fujigaya's arms, both with the tone and the words.

Fujigaya doesn't respond, but he sees red at the challenge, twisting his fingers harder into Kitayama's hair until he gasps in pain, and takes the opportunity to pull his head closer, close enough for his lips to brush Fujigaya's erection. The touch is soft and a little wet and it makes Fujigaya's cock twitch against his mouth, and Kitayama's lips part to take a few centimetres of his erection inside. Fujigaya loosens his grip on Kitayama's hair enough so that it's not painful anymore, and looks down at Kitayama's lips closed around the head of his erection, enjoys the heat of his mouth and thinks that he could get used to this.

“Use your tongue.” Fujigaya orders, and when Kitayama doesn't move right away, he punctuates his words with a tug to his hair, and Kitayama's tongue flicks out, gently tracing the veins on the underside and slipping past the slit to lick up precome, but he's hardly making an effort and Fujigaya's eyes narrow.

He pulls Kitayama further onto his cock, watching in satisfaction as his erection disappears centimetre per centimetre, shuddering at the feeling of hot slick lips against his skin. Kitayama makes a sound that is definitely appreciative, and Fujigaya guides his head back and forth with the grip on his hair, thinking that this much power is dangerous to him.

It seems to be the right thing to do, since Kitayama's tongue now licks in earnest where he can reach, his lips tightening as Fujigaya drags his head along his erection, and it looks hot and feels even hotter. Without thinking, he rolls his hips, pushing a little deeper into Kitayama's mouth, and he's just about to apologize when Kitayama moans around him, the unmistakable sound vibrating along Fujigaya's erection.

He bites his lip to keep from groaning, and stares down at Kitayama, who just keeps sucking, eyes half-closed in concentration or pleasure, Fujigaya's not sure anymore.

He tugs a little on Kitayama's hair, making him still and look up, eyes liquid dark and it looks so fucking _good_ with his lips around Fujigaya's cock. He holds eye contact with him and rolls his hips again, and watches as Kitayama's eyes flutter and his cheeks blush a little.

“You like this, you freak.” Fujigaya accuses, his voice coarse and deep, but he just holds Kitayama's head still and starts gently thrusting into his mouth. Personally, he hates not having any control when there's a dick in his mouth, but he sees the perks of having control over someone else, deciding the pace and depth as his thrusts quickly grow less gentle.

He keeps looking at Kitayama, looking for any signs of discomfort, since even drunk Fujigaya realizes that Kitayama needs his voice, but there's only pleasure on Kitayama's face, little sounds escaping him and heightening the sensations on Fujigaya's cock. Kitayama's doing his best now, trying hard to lick at him and suck properly, but it only ends up sloppy and messy as Fujigaya fucks his mouth, but he tries as good as he can and it's disturbingly hot.

Fujigaya's breathing is harsh and laced with little groans, and he's so hard he's sure he's not going to last much longer. He threads the fingers of his other hand in the strands at the back of Kitayama's head, pushing him down to get in deeper, and when there's no protest to that, it only takes him a couple of thrusts to come, not bothering to warn Kitayama since he can't move away even if he wanted to.

His hands twist in Kitayama's hair as he shudders himself out, the ecstatic feeling heightened by alcohol and dominance and when he can breathe again, he feels like he's on top of the world.

When he's sensible enough to let go of Kitayama's hair, it sticks up in all kinds of directions, and Fujigaya smiles until Kitayama coughs and looks up at him with slightly teary eyes, and he feels a little guilty.

“Hey...” He starts, but he doesn't get to continue before Kitayama wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and stands up, pressing Fujigaya against the door with all his body weight. He's back to normal, eyes fierce and arms strong as he holds Fujigaya's wrists against the door and leans in to kiss him, deliberately licking at Fujigaya's lips to share the taste of him.

Fujigaya feels his rock hard erection against his thigh and smirks into the kiss, still a little too dazed to properly understand what happened.

“You kinky freak.” He manages when Kitayama's kissed him enough to steal both their breaths, and Kitayama's eyes narrow.

“Says the guy who held me still so I had to swallow.”

Fujigaya raises an eyebrow, not regretting it at all. “That's what you get for not returning blowjobs.”

Kitayama just rolls his eyes before grabbing Fujigaya's wrist and dragging him towards his bedroom, mumbling something about fucking the wits out of him.

Fujigaya just grins when he knows Kitayama can't see it, because if that means Kitayama's doing all the work, he's definitely okay with it.

 

~*~

 

 


End file.
